The Longest Time
by GodSlayer'sGrace
Summary: Alfonso has loved his sister Sancia for the longest time. She won't know it - until tonight. Oneshot, Alfonso x Sancia. Rated T for a few Italian curse words and the scientific word for...you know. :)


Hi everyone! GodSlayer'sGrace is back with another story!

(JK, this is a oneshot.) As you can see, it's based on the manga called Cantarella (if you haven't read it, I might be spoiling something for you. It's best if you read it first. 12 volumes, 48 chapters. Thanks).

This is between Alfonso and Sancia. They are unbelievably cute together and, in my mind, destined for each other (yeah, I know they're siblings. But look at Lucrezia and Cesare).

There are a few curse words in here, but they're in Italian. Just don't Google their translations :)

This is rated T for a few sexual references (and those Italian curse words :D)

Enjoy!

**POV: Sancia di Aragon**

"Sancia-chan! Where are you? It's time for dinner!"

_Alfonso, _she thought. _I'd better hide before I go through that terrible ordeal I went through yesterday. _

"Sancia-chan!" Rustling through the leaves. Would he find her? Or would he find her—

_Merda!_ she mentally cursed. She had dropped her golden headband somewhere along the path, and if he found it, she was dead. _I should just probably hurry back to the house and hide somewhere. _

"Sancia-chan, if you don't want dinner, you can stay out here for the rest of the afternoon, but the guards will catch you!"

_Figlio di Troia, I know, foolish child. That's why I'm out hiding, I don't want to see you again. _

**POV: Alfonso di Aragon**

I had been calling her back for years. She always came back, but it was forced. I never understood her. I thought that since we were siblings, we should try to be nice to each other. However, she was very mean to me.

The secret was that I always loved her. It was forbidden, incest. But I couldn't help it. I loved her so much, and I always wanted to protect her.

It had started when we were only small children. The neighborhood boys used to gang up on my sister, and though they were much stronger than I was, I always couldn't help defending her. I got a couple of bloody scars for that one, and lost my right eye.

The doctor was my only friend. He said I couldn't get a fake eye because even though we had the money, the surrounding tissue was too damaged to do anything. He even implied that I might not survive the injury. I told him I didn't care, because at least my sister was unhurt.

That night was the worst. I was forced to stay in the castle's infirmary, and my sister didn't come to say good night like she usually did. I got up and went to her bedroom. She was sleeping softly, too beautiful. I then realized that she was too good for me, and I was no match for her stunning beauty or quick wit. I was so overcome with realization and grief, I sank to the floor on my knees and the tears broke out of their forced cage.

Then our governess opened the door because she heard noises, and she saw me. I got the worst punishment of my life that day from the castle guards. But that didn't matter, because the worst was that my sister never forgave me for what happened.

I fell into a state of depression, as my sister picked up lovers left and right. Every night there would be someone new in my place, because my sister very calmly and nicely asked me to let him stay there. I didn't even know the fellow. But because I loved her too much, and I had sworn that I would protect her and make her happy, I did.

The absolute worst was Cesare. Cesare Borgia, enemy of the Pope, abandoned child turned fearless, powerful, ruthless warrior of manipulation. In other words, perfect for my young sister. She was attracted towards men that were powerful and controlling. I was very concerned for her, and often voiced these opinions out loud, but she would have none of it.

Cesare stayed a long time. But unlike Sancia's other lovers, who often were controlled by her seduction, Cesare controlled her. It left her in states of crying despondency every night, and she would push me away whenever I tried to comfort her.

The truth was, I had experienced the same. I cried every night, once Sancia finished saying good night to me and kissing my cheek. I knew that she hated to do it, but she had to, and I loved those moments. Sometimes we would talk, but not often. She didn't like to talk much with her brother.

One night someone knocked on my door. "Alfonso?"

"Sancia?" My head jerked up as the door opened.

It was Cesare, and he was holding a knife in his hand. He seemed to be aiming at my heart.

My heart. The heart that loved Sancia for all of my nineteen years.

After that, I remember nothing.

"Alfonso! Alfonso!" Someone was shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes. Someone's thick black hair was sweeping over my nose. It smelled like roses.

I turned to see who it was, and as I twitched, the memories came back.

Cesare Borgia had lodged his knife in my upper arm.

I was tormented with the pain. I saw nurses and doctors everywhere, trying to stop blood flow, bringing out the treacherous leeches, bringing towels for my blood and Sancia's tears.

"Sancia…" My tone was horrendously raspy. She would hate it, but I went on. "Sancia…why are you crying? Where is Cesare?"

Sancia sniffled. "It doesn't matter. I'm here for you, and I know you'll be happy for that."

The impact of her words hit suddenly, to my heart of hearts that had an instinct to protect Sancia before my own life. The pain was gone, and I stared, astonished, at her beautiful face.

"AAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The pain had shot up again. Her face was wet with tears as I closed my eyes for what I conceived as the last time.

"Alfonso! Oh dear God, Alfonso, please wake up!"

"Mmfff…" I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a dingy castle ceiling. Then, feeling the sheets around me, I realized I was back in my bed. The blood stained my eyes as I saw my surroundings. I looked up at my sister and managed a faint smile. "Where's Cesare?"

Her eyes widened as she began to cry again, putting her cheek against my faintly beating heart. "How could you think of something as trivial as that when you're about to die?"

My eyes widened, and I sat up quickly, wincing in pain from my still-bleeding shoulder. "Well, I thought you loved him a lot. He's been around for the longest."

I let my words stop there, as I realized this probably was an illusion. Nothing would've changed from when we were younger. My sister would marry another man, physically and mentally more strong, and rule her own kingdom, while I'd probably have to marry a slightly lower-classed woman, or even become a monk in the church. _No, _I pushed the latter aside. _If I do that, I'll never forgive myself. I can't stop thinking of her, and I could never let go. _

"No, stop! Stop thinking of things like that! I don't care about him, all he wants is his sister, that _sorca _of a woman Lucrezia Borgia!" She wept as I held her close.

_All he wants is his sister? _It didn't seem like Cesare and I were too different. I had seen Lucrezia before. She was very beautiful, but horribly manipulated by her brothers and father. There had been rumors of her "copulating" with her brother. I saw now that it was true. I was too much like him.

_Just like me. _"Just like me," I voiced aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I don't know if you've ever noticed, but I…"

"What? Tell me, Alfonso."

"I…..I can't say it."

"Then…let me help you." A smile grew on her perfect lips. "The truth is, I've always noticed."

I stared, astonished, as she took my face in her hands and brought her lips to mine.

I was living in a dream. No, this couldn't be real.

Testing my conscience, I gently reached my arms out and wrapped them around her middle.

Nothing happened. We just stayed in that bubble of exhilaration and happiness, finally released out of its cage. I thought – no, I _knew_, it could last forever.

The door opened and I pushed us apart quickly. It was the governess.

I tried to cover up my face by smoothing back my hair, and Sancia did the same.

Only problem was, the governess had noticed. She knew from the way both of us were breathing heavily. Her face contorted into a face of absolute shock, and she ran from the room, screaming the accursed word called _incest_.

"NO! Come back!" My sister shocked out of the bedside chair and ran out, but I caught her just in time.

Her head turned. "They've found out."

I shook my head. "Stay with me for a little longer. As long as you're with me, they won't find out."

She hesitated, then got into the bed next to me. Resting her head on my chest, her touch gentle and perfect, I fell into a perfect calm.

_finis_


End file.
